Kakita Matabei
Kakita Matabei was a bushi of the Crane Clan and the Commander of Toturi Kurako Empress' Guard. Duelist Son of Kakita Rensei, the legendary Returned Spirit, Unexpected Allies 2, p. 24 Matabei was an accomplished duelist, a Kenshinzen, and he was only defeated once, by Kakita Korihime. Kakita Matabei (Reign of Blood flavor) For years, avenging himself by defeating Korihime would be his only true motivation. The Destroyer War, Part 18, by Shawn Carman Tomodachi In 1167 the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa entrusted Tomodachi to Matabei, the Lotus Sword of the Crane. Prayers and Treasures, p. 125 Empress' Guard Commander Shortly after Matabei was gifted with Tomodachi he became the Commander of the Empress' Guard. The Khan's March In 1169 the Khan Moto Chagatai and the Unicorn arrived to the city during the last stage of the Khan's Defiance. Kurako moved the Court to safety and sealed the Imperial Throne room. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Kurako's Death Matabei defended the Imperial Palace and throne room during the attack on the capital. He was the sole survivor in the antechamber to the throne room. Though he succeeded in keeping anyone from entering the Imperial Throne room, Kurako committed seppuku for fear of being captured. The Truest Test, Part III, by Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Demeanor The Empress' death had shaken Matabei's confidence, and the once smiling and garrulous duelist had withdrawn within himself. Outside of acknowlledging and giving commands, he spoke only to his bride. While he had not failed in his duty, the Empress had apparently feared he would, and taken her own life to prevent being used as a hostage. The shame of that doubt had followed Matabei ever since. Conversations in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Under Jimen's scope Kitsuki Orika Matabei was to marry Kitsuki Orika at Kyuden Doji in 1169 during the Month of the Tiger. Vacant Throne, p. 99 Matabei had gained the favor of the new Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen and had reintroduced Matabei to the Imperial Court. Orika was murdered the day before the wedding by Yajinden. Preparations, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, & Fred Wan Meeting with Noritoshi In 1171 during a festival which commemorated the end of the War of Dark Fire Matabei met Kakita Noritoshi, his sensei. He told about how Jimen had earned his title and that he had sent the assassin who killed Noritoshi's wife, Kakita Mai. Noritoshi was planning to kill the Emerald Champion, which was kept secret by Matabei. In the Midst of Life, by Nancy Sauer Matabei believed the Blood Feud of his Lord would bring dishonor to the Kakita, and there would be some sort of reckoning. So he decided to not follow the same path than his master. Chased In 1172 Jimen sent Bayushi Sorii alongside two more men to arrest Matabei. The Kenshinzen took care about all of them. Jimen noticed to the Crane that Matabei had been involved in the carnage, becoming an outlaw. The War of Dark Hearts, by Nancy Sauer & Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #6) Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Matabei was one of the defenders of Kagoki against the forces of Kali-Ma. He met on the battlefield Kakita Korihime. Matabei counseled Korihime to put herself aside of Noritoshi's feud against Jimen. There would be some sort of reckoning after the war would be over, and the Kakita family's honor could be damaged. Korihime did not agree with him. Matabei then disappeared as his father had centuries before. See also * Kakita Matabei/Meta External Links * Kakita Matabei (Reign of Blood) Category:Crane Clan Members